12 Days Of Christmas
by KittieKat121
Summary: The 12 Days Of Christmas...Jalice style ;) A Christmassy one-shot for each of the twelve days leading up to Christmas :) Reviews much appreciated ;)
1. The First Day Of Christmas

**A/N: Heyy everyone :) It's that time of year again ;) CHRISTMAS! And what better way to celebrate than with the twelve days of Christmas!? I'll be posting a Christmassy-themed Jalice one-shot every day between now and Christmas, the last one being posted on Christmas Eve. That's twelve one-shots of Jalice-y goodness. Enjoy ;)**

* * *

**The first day of Christmas**

Alice giggled as she ran through the glass doors out into the snowy garden, Jasper not far behind her. His tall, long strides matched her excited running and leaping as she danced around in the falling snow. Twirling round and round, she laughed again as snowflakes stuck in her hair and eyelashes.

Jasper caught her round the waist and pulled her close to him, "Stay still, Alice."

She smiled as she looked up at him, "Why would I want to do that?"

In a flash, she was gone again. Prancing and spinning as Jasper looked after her with a fond look. He watched her for a while, his beautiful wife. She got like this every year; excited over the snow, the Christmas decorations, and especially the presents. And yet instead of growing tired of her child-like act, Jasper found it cuter every year.

After a moment, he couldn't stand just watching her anymore.

She squealed as he grabbed her and pulled her up against the old pear tree that stood in the centre of the garden. Behind it, they were sheltered from the big house, and hidden from their family.

If you asked any one of the Cullens to describe Alice and Jasper's relationship, they'd probably say something like this; They're the cutest couple you'd ever see, deeply in love and perfect for each other. They don't show their affection physically, but you can see in their eyes how they feel for each other.

It was true; the couple rarely displayed their affection for each other in front of the family. But that didn't mean they didn't show their affection in private. Hidden behind this big old oak tree, the pair had shared many a kiss. In spring Jasper had spun her around and picked stray petals out of her hair as the occasional blossom would fall down from the tree above. In the summer they'd lay under the tree, gazing up at the blue sky and at each others' sparkling skin. In fall they'd watched the amber leaves floating down around them, Alice kicking piles of them into the air. Each time would end in a kiss, sweet and gentle, tender and caring.

Now, they stood under the drifting snow, bare branches above their heads hung with icicles. Alice leant against the tree with a smile as Jasper wrapped his arms around her, as if blocking out the cold. He brushed snow gently off her nose and she laughed, a sweet tinkling sound like sleigh bells.

He leant down and sealed their lips, and although their bodies were as cold as the snow around them, he felt like his heart could warm the entire world in that moment.

Him and Alice, together. Spring, summer, fall, and winter. Always and forever.

_~On the first day of Christmas my true love sent to me, a partridge in a pear tree~_

* * *

**A/N: This one was pretty short...they'll get longer ;) See you tomorrow ;)**


	2. The Second Day Of Christmas

**The second day of Christmas**

"Alice, those are _ancient_!" Rosalie said.

Alice looked down at the skates Jasper was securing on her feet. They were brown leather, laced to the top with thin laces. They _were _old, especially when compared to Rosalie's brand new diamond encrusted ice skates. Alice didn't care however.

Jasper had bought her these skates, over sixty years ago in 1949. They'd only met the previous year, and had yet to join the Cullen family. Alice had mentioned in passing that she couldn't remember ice skating, and that she'd love to try it. He'd gone straight out and bought her a pair of ice skates. She'd squealed when he'd presented them to her, begging that they go ice skating straight away.

Jasper was still adapting to the vegetarian lifestyle, so they'd waited until night time, when all the humans would be asleep. He'd taken her to the lake in the town, completely frozen over in the harsh winter weather. She'd perched on the fence surrounding the lake as Jasper had bent down and tied her skates for her. He'd lifted her off the fence and led her onto the lake.

She stepped onto the ice and slipped over after a mere seven seconds. Jasper laughed gently and offered her a smile, teasing her about how she was supposed to have perfect vampire balance. She'd stuck out her tongue at him and tried again, holding onto his hand this time and pulling him down with her when she fell. They spent hours repeating this over and over, spending more time lying on the ice than actually skating. Any human would surely have caught their death in the freezing night air, but not Alice and Jasper. They went home with the rising of the sun.

Since then, they'd gone ice skating every single year, Jasper tying up the same skates on her feet every time. Sixty years later, and Alice certainly wasn't going to fall over on the ice.

There were no frozen lakes to skate on in Forks, so the Cullens had settled for the outdoor ice skating rink in Port Angeles. There were humans all around, wobbling around on the ice and clinging to their friends for dear life, but all Alice could see was Jasper. He held out his hand and she took it, skating onto the ice with him.

They skated in perfect time with each other, weaving in and out of the other skaters. Jasper twirled Alice around, her dress billowing out around her. She laughed and skated backwards away from him, making him chase her around the rink. She was showing off, and she knew it, but she was proud of her talent. It hadn't come naturally to her like her strength or speed, or her psychic gift. It was something she'd worked towards, something Jasper had taught her and helped her with.

Jasper caught up to her and pulled her close by the waist. Gently kissing her forehead, he smiled, "My little ice princess."

Alice looked up as a gentle snow began to fall. Above, two white birds flew across the sky; turtle doves. She smiled. They were flying so close it almost looked like they were holding hands. She looked down at her own hand, intertwined with Jaspers as they seemed to fly around the rink with ease and grace.

Everything she did with Jasper seemed to happen with ease and grace. Never forced, never clumsy or awkward. They just worked, hand fitting perfectly in hand, every moment a moment of bliss for the couple.

_~On the second day of Christmas my true love sent to me, two turtle doves~_

* * *

**A/N: Bit of a tenuous reference there, but it'll do ;) See you tomorrow ;)**


	3. The Third Day Of Christmas

**The third day of Christmas**

"Aww look how cute it is!" Alice said, bending down and putting her face close to the cage.

"Darlin', it's a turkey." Jasper said, "It is _not_ cute."

"Look at it!" She squealed, peering through the mesh at the birds who were wondering around pecking at seed on the ground. "Can I have one Jasper, can I?"

Jasper raised an eyebrow, "What do you want a turkey for?"

"For a pet, _duh_?" She said.

"Alice." Jasper said, his voice clearly showing he thought she was crazy.

"_What_?" She asked.

"You can't have a pet in a house of vampires." He told her.

"No one would dare eat my turkey." She pouted.

"Well, it is Christmas, Darlin'." Jasper joked. Her pout turned to a glare, and Jasper frowned. He didn't like seeing her beautiful features turned into such a harsh facial expression. "Alice, you know I'd give you anything to make you happy, but-"

"So I can have one? Thank you Jasper! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Alice squealed, bouncing around him in a circle. She'd zoomed off to see the owner of the turkeys before he could stop her. When he finally caught up to her, she was chattering away excitedly to the farmer. "We'll give him a good home, don't you worry! They really are cute, don't you think?!"

"Darlin'," Jasper said softly, "Let's not make rash decisions."

"But, Jazzy, I want one." Alice whined softly, her bottom lip sticking out as she turned to look up at him with those big golden eyes. He felt his unbeating heart melt.

He turned to the farmer, "How much for the turkey?"

The farmer was still looking confused, "Most people this time of year are looking to buy Christmas dinner, not a pet."

"We're vegetarians." Alice told him, "I'd never eat an animal as beautiful as Cluck."

"Cluck?" Jasper asked, raising an eyebrow.

"My turkey. He's called Cluck." Alice explained.

"Turkeys don't cluck, Darlin'. They gobble." He told her.

She smiled, "My turkeys special though."

Jasper rarely understood his wife's crazy ideas, but he'd learnt to just go along with them. If she wanted a turkey called Cluck, she was going to have a turkey called Cluck.

They returned home with not only a pet turkey, but two ducks, a rooster, four geese, and three hens, imported from France. Jasper had never been very good at saying no to Alice.

The family had simply stared as they watched Jasper and Alice unload the birds from the car. Alice was excited for the rest of the day, running around after her new pets and squealing each time any of them made a noise. They all had names, all of them as inappropriate as Cluck the turkey.

She'd forgotten her farm animals by the next day, and Carlisle had them shipped off to a homeless shelter, ready to be someone's Christmas dinner. Alice didn't bring up the birds again until two years later.

"What happened to Cluck?" She asked.

"Hmm, Darlin'?" Jasper had asked, feigning ignorance even though his perfect memory was working just fine.

"My turkey." Alice said, a crease forming between her eyes as she tried to remember what had happened to her pet.

Instead of telling her the truth, Jasper - who had just had to witness Emmett's I-Win-You-Lose dance after he beat Jasper at a game of Halo - blamed his brother. "Emmett ate him."

Alice's pixie features grew angry and she stormed off to go beat up her brother for eating her "beloved" pet. Jasper smiled as he heard Esme trying to break up the fight, telling her adopted children that it wasn't in the Christmas spirit to fight.

She'd come back to Jasper ten minutes later, looking like she might burst into tears at any moment, "I miss Cluck!"

Whilst Jasper knew this was ridiculous - she'd all but forgotten about the bird for the past two years - he couldn't bare to see her upset. He wrapped her in his arms and soothed her, "Pets aren't forever, Darlin', you had to let him go at some point."

She looked up at him, "Will I have to let _you_ go at some point? Because I don't ever want that to happen."

"I'm not a pet." Jasper told her reproachfully as she giggled and told him that he was indeed her pet, "And I'm definitely forever."

"Good." Alice whispered, "Me too."

As Jasper smiled down at her, she didn't need to see the future to know their words were true.

_~On the Third day of Christmas my true love sent to me three french hens~_

* * *

**A/N: I did wonder what the Cullen's ate for Christmas...thoughts? ;)**

**See you tomorrow ;)**


	4. The Fourth Day Of Christmas

**The fourth day of Christmas**

Walking through the streets of Seattle, Alice and Rosalie cooed over all the pretty things in the shop windows, Jasper and Emmett trailing behind them laden with shopping bags. More and more distance was forming between them as the girls rushed ahead to look at various things, and the boys hung back and moaned.

When Alice glanced back to check on her husband and brother, she frowned. Four girls were walking up to the pair, dressed rather sluttily in red dresses that were lined with white fur and Santa hats and killer heels. As they approached, Emmett nudged his brother and laughed, "Check out the birds!"

"Hey boys." The girls called with a wink. One of them produced some mistletoe and held it above her head, "Either of you boys up for a kiss."

Both boys laughed and politely declined as Alice and Rosalie stormed over to where they were standing.

"Excuse me," Rosalie fumed, "But they're taken."

The four girls giggled and walked away, but not before throwing more winks over their shoulders at both Jasper and Emmett. Rosalie was furious, thumping Emmett on the arm and making threats, even though he hadn't really done anything wrong. Alice wasn't angry, she just looked up at Jasper with a weak smile.

Jasper frowned as he felt a flurry of emotions from his little wife; not anger, and not quite jealousy either. Envy. She was _envious_ of those girls. But why? He'd turned them down and they'd left. They had nothing that Alice could possibly be envious about, and yet that's the emotion he was feeling from her.

Later that day, Jasper was reading in their bedroom when Alice appeared in the doorway. Jasper blinked in surprise when he saw what she was wearing; a replica of the costumes of the four girls earlier - slutty and sexy rolled into a Christmas costume. She walked towards him, swaying her hips and pouting. She was clearly trying to copy the girls from earlier, hands on her hips. It wasn't working. "Darlin', what are you doing?"

"What do you think I'm doing?" She asked. She'd tried to lower her voice to make it huskier and sexier, but it came out like the same tinkling bells it always did. She held up some mistletoe.

"Alice?" Jasper asked, frowning.

Alice slumped to the floor with a sigh, dropping the mistletoe at her feet. "I can't do it."

"Can't do what, Darlin'?" Jasper asked.

"I just wanted to be sexy, like those girls earlier." Alice said, her eyes brimming with waterless tears as she looked up at Jasper, "For once I didn't want you to see me as just a little girl."

"Darlin', you know that's not true." He said, sitting down on the floor in front of her.

"Yes it is, Jasper." Alice said, "I'm not sexy. I don't have big boobs or pouty lips or sexy hips. I just look like a kid."

Jasper understood now why he'd felt envy from Alice earlier, though he knew she had no reason to feel it. "Alice, listen to me. You're beautiful, you're gorgeous, and yes, you're sexy. So what if you don't have big boobs or hips? You're perfect just being you." She didn't look convinced. "Darlin', would I lie to you?"

"I wish I could be like them." Alice admitted quietly, looking at the floor.

Jasper frowned and lifted her head up gently so she was looking him in the eye, "I love you just the way you are. Don't you ever go wishing you were different, you hear me?"

Alice smiled, but it was a weak smile and it made Jasper frown even more. She stood up and disappeared into her walk in closet, appearing again a minute later dressed in leggings and an old oversized sweater that had once belonged to Jasper.

He looked her up and down and then pulled her close to him, "You're ten times sexier than any of those girls. A hundred times. You looking like this is perfect, unmatchable."

He produced the mistletoe that Alice had dropped earlier, "There's nothing I want to do more than kiss you right now."

A smile broke out on Alice's face as she sensed truth in his voice. She was still insecure - she always would be - but she was happy. Jasper loved her for who she was, and that was all that mattered.

_~On the fourth day of Christmas my true love gave to me, Four calling birds.~_

* * *

**A/N: Hello again :) **

**So, me being me, I've been super disorganised and instead of writing all of these before hand and then posting them on the right days, I'm trying to write them all as I go ;) I've got the fifth day sorted...but six? Anyone got any ideas of how "Six geese a-laying" can be tied into a Christmas themed one-shot? ;)**

**See you tomorrow :)**


	5. The Fifth Day Of Christmas

**The fifth day of Christmas**

"Jasper, Jasper, Jasper, Jasper!" Alice giggled, bouncing up and down on the bed that Jasper was lying on.

"What is it, Darlin'?" Jasper asked.

Alice bounced one more time and landed cross legged beside me, "What did you get me for Christmas?"

"I'm not tellin' Alice." He said. Alice pouted. She'd promised the Cullens that this year she wouldn't use her gift to even peek at what her presents were, but she figured that if she could get her family to just _tell_ her what they'd got, it was fair game.

"Pleeeeeeeeease, Jasper." Alice begged, blinking up at him with her golden eyes.

"Don't do that, Darlin'." Jasper complained, "That's hardly fair."

"You know what I think is 'hardly fair'?" Alice asked.

"Not knowing what presents you're getting?" Jasper asked.

"Not knowing what presents I'm getting." Alice repeated.

"It's just the same as everyone else." Jasper pointed out.

"But I'm special, right? I'm not the same as everyone else to you, am I?" Alice asked, "You love me and want me to be happy, don't you?"

"I believe that's called emotional blackmail, Darlin'." Jasper said, putting on a hurt look.

"Did it work?" Alice asked hopefully.

"A little." Jasper admitted. Alice grinned, "Darlin', for once I wanted to surprise you for Christmas. I was happy when you promised not to use your gift. Now you just want me to tell you what I've got you?"

Alice tilted her head at Jasper and after a moment's thought, she nodded. Jasper sighed and rolled his eyes. "Okay, if I give you part of it today, will you let the rest be a surprise?"

Alice's eyes lit up and she nodded violently. Jasper laughed softly and disappeared, telling Alice to wait where she was. He returned a minute later with a carefully wrapped present.

Alice beamed at him and tore the paper off the present. Inside was a hand-carved wooden box, decorated with swirls and spirals, circles and patterns. Alice thought it was beautiful, and she told Jasper as much. He smiled at her reaction, "Open it."

Alice opened the little box. The inside was split into five little sections, and Alice looked up at Jasper quizzically, "For your five rings."

"What five rings?" Alice asked.

Jasper pointed to the ring that Alice wore on her pinky finger, "Number one, your purity ring."

Alice looked down at the ring; a simple gold band with a golden heart. It was one of the few things she still had from her human life - a ring that showed she wouldn't have sex until she was married, which of course, she hadn't. It shouldn't have meant much to her any more, not now she was married to Jasper. Especially since she hated being reminded of her human family, who had put her in that asylum. But still, it _did_ mean a lot to her. It was a piece of her past that she couldn't let go of.

"Number Two, your engagement ring." Jasper said, pointing to the ring on Alice's fourth finger. Alice smiled as she looked down at her ring. It was nothing extremely elaborate - a gold band with a sparkling diamond on top - but it was beautiful. Alice remembered the day Jasper proposed with crystal clarity. They'd only met a few months before and whilst Alice had known from day one that they'd end up together, Jasper had had no idea what was in store for them. Even so, after spending just a short time with her, he'd known that Alice was the one he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. He'd gotten down on one knee and he'd promised to love her no matter what, to do anything and everything to make her happy, to become a better person for her and only her. Alice had screamed the word "Yes" before Jasper could even finish his speech.

"Three, your wedding ring." Jasper said, pointing to the other ring on her fourth finger. It was simply a plain gold band, but it was beautiful because of it's meaning. It meant that Alice was Jasper's and he was hers, that they were joined as husband and wife, that they were and always would be together. Remembering her wedding day, Alice would cry if she could. It had been the happiest day of her life, not because she got to wear a pretty dress or throw a great party, not because her family were all around and everyone she cared about were happy. No, it was the happiest day of her life because it was the day all her dreams about her and Jasper came true.

"Four," Jasper said, pulling a face, "Your promise ring."

Alice pulled a face too. The Cullens didn't wear their engagement or wedding rings in public or to school. They'd decided it would be a little strange for a bunch of seventeen year olds to be engaged or married. Alice knew this was important, but she hated taking the rings off. Jasper had bought her a promise ring to wear instead; a ring to show that he'd promised to love her and never leave her or do wrong by her. It was easy enough to explain this to the humans, though they still thought the relationship was a little intense for teenagers.

"What about number five?" Alice asked, "I don't have a fifth ring."

Jasper produced another wrapped present and Alice squealed, tearing the paper off even faster than she had the last present. Inside was a ring box, and Alice carefully opened the lid. She gasped as she saw what was inside; a gold ring, studded all the way round with sparkling diamonds.

"It's an eternity ring." Jasper explained, "Because we'll be together for an eternity."

Alice looked up at Jasper and thought she really might cry. She threw her arms around him, "Thank you, Jazz! This is the best Christmas ever!"

"Christmas isn't even here yet, Darlin'." Jasper pointed out.

"Every day is like Christmas when I'm with you." Alice told him. Jasper smiled and neither of them said anything for several minutes - they didn't need to. Then Alice spoke again, "So...what else did you get me?!"

_~On the fifth day of Christmas my true love gave to me, Five Gold Rings.~_

* * *

**A/N: Hey...sorry I've taken so long to update! My WiFi at home completely broke and I haven't been able to post anything for the last few days :( I'll start posting these one a day again, so it won't be finished until after Christmas, but hopefully you don't mind? :)**

**Hope you liked this chapter, it's the longest one yet :) Thanks to everyone who's reviewed, favourited, or followed so far, it means a lot to me :) Reviews are the best Christmas presents ;)**

**See you tomorrow :)**


	6. The Sixth Day Of Christmas

**The sixth day of Christmas**

"Butter?" Alice asked, reading from an old recipe book. Jasper placed a tub of butter down on the kitchen counter, "Sugar?"

He placed a bag of sugar next to the butter with a nod, "Plain flour?" The flour joined the other ingredients, "Six eggs?"

Jasper opened the fridge with a frown. Rummaging right to the back he produced a box of eggs, "Will goose eggs do?"

Alice looked at the book. It simply stated '_Eggs_'. "I'm sure it'll be okay."

Jasper placed the eggs down on the counter, "Anything else?"

"Nope, that's it." Alice said with a smile, grabbing a bowl from under the worktop. She looked at the recipe, "'_Cream together the butter and sugar'_." She looked at the recipe and frowned, "What does that mean? Do I add cream? That wasn't on the ingredients list."

After a quick Google search, Alice was smiling and mixing the ingredients together. Jasper cracked the six goose eggs into the bowl and Alice stirred them in. Next they added flour and mixed it into a dough. Another Google search taught Alice how to knead the dough and then she put it in the fridge to chill.

She sat on top of the kitchen worktop and watched the fridge. Jasper came and stood in front of her, "Remind me why we're doing this?"

"Because baking is fun!" Alice exclaimed, "And it's Christmas!" Jasper raised an eyebrow, "They're _Christmas_ biscuits."

"But we can't eat them, Darlin'." He pointed out.

"Details." Alice said with a flick of her hand.

A while later she took the dough out of the fridge and grabbed a rolling pin. It took her several attempts to get it the right thickness, but she managed it in the end. She grabbed a knife and began cutting the dough into different shapes; a Christmas tree, a reindeer, Santa, a stocking, an elf, a candy cane. She put the biscuits in the oven and left them for ten minutes.

She took them out and beamed at how golden they looked. She went about decorating the biscuits with icing and melted chocolate, sprinkles and candy. When she was done she showed Jasper with pride. He smiled, "They look lovely, Alice."

Alice glowed at his praise, grinning up at him, "Really?"

He nodded, "What are you going to do with them now?"

Alice thought for a moment, then her face lit up with an idea. She sped off and returned a minute later carrying a wicker basket lined with red and white checked cloth. She piled the biscuits up into the basket and then took Jaspers hand, leading him outside.

They walked into Forks, enjoying the snow that landed softly on their skin without making them cold. Once there, Alice proceeded to knock on every door, offering round the biscuits along with some Christmas spirit. She was met with smiles as people saw the carefully decorated biscuits. Some offered her money for them, but she just laughed her sleigh-bell laugh and told them it was a gift. "Merry Christmas!" She'd call over her shoulder as she skipped away, leaving them on their doorstep holding money in their hands.

They'd gone to every house in Forks and there were a few biscuits left, so they put them out for the birds to eat. Jasper smiled at his wife, "That was a really nice thing for you to do."

"I like seeing people happy." She said, "It's such a small gesture but it brings them joy."

"I wish we ate," Jasper said, "So I could taste your cooking."

Alice smiled, "Well..."

She produced two biscuits from her pocket. Jasper hadn't noticed her making or decorating these, but he recognised them instantly; one was a boy, amber eyed with honey blonde hair and a cowboy hot. The other a girl, a lot shorter than the boy with a black pixie cut and a pair of killer heels. Jasper smiled as Alice offered him a biscuit, "There's no harm in trying them."

Both took a bite of their biscuits, instantly pulling faces and spitting it back out. Jasper laughed and Alice pouted, "Is that how bad my cooking is?"

"I'm sure they tasted delicious to a human." Jasper assured her. Alice joined in his laughter now.

"It would be nice to try the human 'luxuries'. Chocolate, ice cream, candy." She commented.

Jasper froze as he heard something in the distance. Bears. "I have something equally as delicious in mind..."

In a flash, the two were off, dashing through the snow in silence towards their next meal.

_~On the sixth day of Christmas my true love gave to me, Six Geese A-Laying.~_

* * *

**A/N: It took me so long to think of something for this chapter... :') Hope you liked it in the end though :)**

**See you tomorrow :)**


	7. The Seventh Day Of Christmas

**The seventh day of Christmas**

Alice leant further forward in her seat as seven dancers made their way onto the stage. Each dressed in white feathered dresses, they twirled and stepped around Odette. Her eyes followed each girl, watching their footwork, their arms, their expressions. She wasn't just watching the beautiful dance, she was analysing it, memorizing it.

As an early Christmas present, Jasper had bought tickets to go and see the ballet Swan Lake. Alice had always been passionate about dance; Jasper had always been passionate about watching her. Now he knew she was watching the dancers so intently so she could copy their moves later that day.

The seven swan maidens danced their sad dance around Odette as the curse transformed her into a swan. Alice switched her attention to the heroine of the story now; Odette herself. Her prince soon appeared and took her in her arms, the couple dancing the most beautiful dance Alice had ever seen.

Alice was mesmerized through the whole performance; from Prince Derek and Odette falling in love, to the evil Rothbart tricking Derek into promising his love to Rothbart's daughter Odile, to Odette dying and Derek killing himself to be with her. The story brought venom tears to her eyes, the beauty of the dance adding to her crying.

She was still thinking about the dance as Jasper took her hand and led her outside. They'd planned to go home after the show, but Jasper knew where Alice really wanted to go.

It didn't take long to get to their clearing in the nearby forest. It was a large area where the trees had not grown for some reason. Through the middle ran a thin stream, no more than a metre wide. It was _their_ place. It was Alice's private dance studio. As soon as they arrived, Alice let go of Jasper's hand and made her way to the middle of the clearing.

She began dancing, mimicking the seven swan maidens from the show. Jasper watched in awe as his wife turned simple steps into something magical. Suddenly she had switched her routine. She was no longer dancing the part of a swan maiden, but the part of Odette. Alice managed the role with far more beauty and grace than the dancer in the show - to Jasper, at least.

She twirled around, sending snow scattering around her now bare feet. She jumped over the river, skimming the icy cold water with her feet as she landed on demi-pointe. She'd seen Swan Lake countless times, and each performance had a slightly different routine. Now Alice made her own routine. She switched around some of the moves, adding in her own where they fit, cutting out the bits she couldn't or didn't want to do.

She sighed and stopped suddenly as she came to the part where Derek joined the dance. She loved Jasper, and wouldn't change a thing about him, but sometimes she longed for a dancing partner. She closed her eyes for a split second, imagining what it would be like to be spun and lifted and danced with in perfect harmony. When she opened her eyes, Jasper was standing in front of her.

"I may not know any ballet moves," He said softly, "But I sure know how to dance with my wife."

He took her waist and picked her up, gently twirling her around. He pulled her close to his chest before letting her spin out and back in again. Alice giggled and put her arms around Jasper's neck, swaying gently against him as she began humming the tune of a slow song.

"I'll always be your dance partner, Darlin'." He whispered in her ear, "This Christmas and next Christmas and a million Christmasses after that."

Alice smiled, because although Jasper was no ballerina, and his party moves could use some (a lot) of improvement, he sure knew how to dance like a Southern gentleman.

_~On the seventh day of Christmas my true love gave to me, Seven Swans-a-Swimming.~_

* * *

**A/N: So this didn't really have much to do with Christmas, and it was a bit short, but it took me AGES to think of something for this day!**

**So I was thinking of maybe doing a human one shot for one of the days, but I'm not sure whether it would work or not?! Thoughts?**

**See you tomorrow :)**


	8. The Eighth Day Of Christmas

**The Eighth Day Of Christmas**

Alice sighed, sadness bubbling up inside her as they drove closer and closer to their destination. Jasper took her hand across the console and smiled at her reassuringly. They were travelling to Biloxi, Mississippi - Alice's hometown. Every year just before Christmas Alice and Jasper went to the grave's of their human families. It had been a tradition ever since Alice had found out about her family.

They passed the sign saying _'Welcome to Biloxi'_ and headed straight for the cemetery. Alice didn't like being here any longer than she needed. Jasper had suggested many times that she didn't need to go to her families graves, but every year she insisted she wanted to, not matter how much it upset her.

Jasper took her hand and led her into the cemetery. Alice looked away as they passed the place where her own empty grave lay. Her family had not been buried with her, presumably they did not want the shame.

Alice knelt when she reached the grave where her mother had been buried. Slowly reaching out, she traced the words with her finger; Catherine Brandon, 1879-1920, loving wife and mother. Venom tears welled up in her eyes as she desperately tried to remember the woman who'd given her life.

Her father's grave was a little way off, buried alongside his second wife. Alice sat by the grave and stared at the name; John Brandon. The name meant nothing to her, and yet it meant everything. She couldn't remember her father, but she knew what he had done. She despised him for what he did to her mother, what he did to her.

Next she moved on to where Cynthia was buried, next to her husband William. Alice grew her saddest now as she saw the name of her dear sister Cynthia, the one who'd never done any wrong. Alice kissed her fingers and pressed them to the gravestone, "Merry Christmas, Cynny."

It didn't take long to drive to Houston, Texas. They drove directly west from Alice's hometown and on to Jasper's. Unlike Alice, Jasper remembered most things about his human life. Without hesitation he drove to the ranch where his family had lived. Their descendants still lived there.

Parking up, Jasper took Alice to the place where his family had been buried, all in a row; his mother and father Elizabeth and William Whitlock, and four sisters Emily, Lucy, Jane, and Susan. There was a gravestone for Jasper too, when he'd been presumed to be killed in the war. Jasper sighed as he thought lovingly of his family, regretting not being able to say goodbye to them, and all the Christmases he'd missed.

He remembered his parents; not rich, but well off enough to live a happy life, and always putting their children first. His sisters, all younger than him, who he'd loved and protected. He didn't let himself think of his family often, because it brought him too much sadness.

His gift was sending his emotion out in waves, and Alice watching him carefully, desperately wanting to send the bad emotions away. She wanted to put her arms around him, but sensed that he didn't want or need that right now. What he needed was a distraction.

Alice looked around and let her eyes rest on a sight back at the ranch, "Jazz, what are they doing?"

Jasper turned around and followed her gaze to where eight girls were milking some cows, "Darlin', they're milking cows."

Alice pulled a face, "Why?"

Jasper laughed, "To get milk for selling."

"Ew." Alice said.

"Used to be my chore." Jasper said, sending another look towards the girls.

Alice giggled, "I can just imagine you sat there in your cowboy hat milking cows."

Jasper raised an eyebrow at her and she erupted into another fit of giggles. He shook his head at her and draped his arm across her shoulders, "Let's go home."

He took one last glance towards the graves of his old family, silently wishing them a merry Christmas. It was sad that he'd had to leave them, but he knew it had been for the best. After all, if that hadn't happened, he'd never have met Alice, and _that_ was something he wouldn't give up for the world.

_~On the eighth day of Christmas my true love gave to me, Eight Maids-a-Milking.~_

* * *

**A/N: Again, not all that Christmassy and a little sad, but did you like it?**

**Not sure if I'll be able to update tomorrow what with it being CHRISTMAS and everything ;);) But I'll see what I can do, and if not then see you in two days ;)**


	9. The Ninth Day Of Christmas

**The ninth day of Christmas**

Alice took dress after dress out of her closet and chucked them at her feet. Jasper sat on the bed and watched her, amused as she became frustrated. "Jasper, I have _nothing_ to wear!"

"Darlin', you have _everything_ to wear." He said, laughing softly as he surveyed the hundreds of outfits spread across the floor. Alice pouted. "What about that dress you bought yesterday?"

She stared at him, "Are you out of your mind?"

"What's wrong with it?" Jasper asked, instantly regretting his question when Alice launched into a lecture about the differences of day dresses and party dresses. "Okay, okay! I get it! What about that blue one you bought last week?"

Alice rolled her eyes and scoffed, "Yeah, with what shoes?"

"Black ones." Jasper stated, earning another eye roll, "Alice, you must have _something_. You have so many dresses!"

"But none of them are right!" Alice whined.

Jasper stood up and walked into Alice's closet. He tugged a dress from the rail, "This one?"

"Too short." Alice told him.

He picked another, "This one?"

"Too frilly." She said. Every dress he picked up she discarded.

"Too summery."

"Too bright."

"Too small."

"Too plain."

"Too long."

"Too black."

"Too young."

"Too dull."

"Too fifties."

"Too old."

Jasper sighed and collapsed back onto the bed. Alice shrieked and held up a dress, "Too perfect for words!"

Thirty minutes later they pulled up outside the hospital. Jasper held Alice's door open and offered a hand, helping her climb out of the car. The dress she'd finally decided on was strapless, lilac at the top, with a thick black band around her waist, a purple flower at the side. Below the band the dress was a darker, brighter purple, smooth layers flowing down to mid-thigh. She'd matched it with a flower in her hair and black heels on her feet.

She skipped up the steps to the hospital, tugging Jasper along by his hand, and entered into the annual Christmas dance. They spotted their family members straight away; Carlisle with Esme on his arm, talking to his colleagues and co-workers. Emmett sat in a corner, Rosalie on his lap with their lips locked in a heavy make-out. Edward sulking in the opposite corner because he couldn't stop their thoughts leaking into his mind.

They said a quick hello to anybody they knew, before making their way onto the dancefloor. They surveyed the other people around them; three other couples slow dancing, a father dancing with his young daughter, some kids jumping about to the music, a group of nine ladies dancing - rather tipsy by the look of it. Around the dancefloor there were people laughing merrily, chatting and eating Christmas foods and drinking mulled wine. Then they blocked out all of the other people around them, it was just Alice and Jasper in the room - to them at least.

They danced through the night, outlasting everyone else on the dancefloor. The ladies tottered off in their heels, complaining about their sore feet. The kids were taken home and put to bed. The couples sneaked off to some place private where they could do whatever they wanted. Alice and Jasper just stayed on the dancefloor, holding onto each other and swaying to the music.

Carlisle approached them around midnight, "Emmett and Rose went home a while ago, and Edward's just gone too. Esme and I are planning to leave soon. Will you make your own way back to the house whenever you're ready?"

They nodded and Carlisle left. They stayed a little longer, until almost all the other humans had gone, before wondering outside of the party. Neither wanted to go home just yet, but neither knew where to go either.

"What can we do that's Christmassy?" Alice asked, kicking up snow with the toe of her shoe.

"We could hunt a reindeer." Jasper suggested.

Alice shrieked, "We can't do that Jazz! That's horrible! How could you even-"

She stopped when she looked up at him and saw that he was teasing her. She pouted and punched him jokingly on the arm. "But seriously, what can we do?"

Jasper considered, "We could go to the North Pole." Then he shook his head, "No. Santa might mistake you for one of the elves, and I'd never get you back."

Alice stuck out her tongue and threw snow at him. He narrowed his eyes and Alice's own eyes grew wide. What had she started?

Before she had the chance to run, he'd thrown a snowball straight at her. She squealed and ran for cover, throwing snow this way and that in an attempt to hit Jasper. Jasper's own shots were more strategic, logical and planned out. He didn't throw as many, but they always hit.

Alice surrendered in the end, begging Jasper for mercy as snowballs hit her left right and centre. He gave and scooped her into his arms. She pouted, "That was mean, Jazz."

"All's fair in love and war, Darlin'." He told her.

She giggled, "So this is fair then?"

Before Jasper could ask what Alice was talking about, he received a fistful of snow on the top of his head. He shook it out from his hair and gave Alice a stern look as she giggled once more, "You look like one of those dogs when you do that!"

Jasper growled, throwing Alice into a pile of snow. She shrieked, and the whole fight started again. They really did love each other, but neither of them was backing down from this particular war.

_~On the ninth day of Christmas my true love gave to me, Nine Ladies Dancing.~_

* * *

**A/N: Hey :) sorry about the wait, had lots of family Christmas stuff to be getting on with ;) Hope you like the chapter though...review! ;)**

**See you tomorrow!**


	10. The Tenth Day Of Christmas

**The tenth day of Christmas**

Alice giggled as Jasper wrapped tinsel around her waist and tugged her towards him, "Jasper! I'm busy!"

"Too busy for a kiss?" He asked, pulling her closer still. She rolled her eyes at him and stood on tip toes to kiss him, before ducking under the tinsel and escaping from him.

Skipping away, she placed Christmas cards along the fireplace, sent to the family from various relatives, friends at school and Carlisle's colleagues. She draped tinsel in front of them, ignoring Jasper's warning that it was a fire hazard to put tinsel so close to the fire.

She danced around the room, putting up decoration after decoration. Each one meant something to her; from the bauble that had gone on her and Jasper's first Christmas tree, to the tinsel that Emmett had stolen from the school cafeteria a few years ago after Jasper had dared him. Alice found sentimental value in just about everything, even the decorations her and Jasper had bought only a few days ago. The room was a mix of old and new, of past Christmases and present, and promises of many future Christmases to come.

Alice's favourite decoration was a little sparkly angel that hung half way up the tree. She always smiled and said it reminder her of Jasper. He'd scoffed and asked what he and an angel of God could possibly have in common. Alice just smiled again and whispered in his ear, "You saved me."

She'd hidden her least favourite decoration behind the Christmas cards. It was a snow globe, and inside were ten men in tights jumping around. Carlisle had explained to her that it was "Ten lords a-leaping" from the 12 days of Christmas song, but Alice insisted that they were freaky and that their faces scared her.

Alice grabbed a sparkly silver star from the decoration box and bounded over to the tree. It was twice her size, chopped down by Emmett from the forest by their house. She reached up and frowned when she couldn't place the star on the top of the tree. She climbed up on the chair next to it, placing one foot on the fireplace as she stretched up.

She shrieked as she lost her balance and toppled to the floor, Jasper catching her just in time. He smiled and shook his head at her, easily placing the star on top of the tree. Alice pouted and Jasper laughed softly, looking down at her.

He was about to kiss her when Emmett's voice boomed through the house, "Come outside and look at this!"

Alice jumped from Jasper's arms and raced outside to see what the fuss was about. Jasper followed, finding her staring up at the front of the house with a pout on her face, "_I_ wanted to put up the lights!"

"Tough pipsqueak." Emmett said, jumping down from a ladder. He turned to Rosalie, "What do you think?"

"A little over the top." She mused, blinking at the brightness of the hundreds of lights that Emmett had strung around the house. Emmett frowned, looking like a little kid who'd just been told his colouring went outside the lines. Rosalie smiled at him, her warm side coming out for only him, "I love them, Emmett."

"They would have been much more classy if _I'd_ done them." Alice muttered.

"I'm sure they would, Darlin'." Jasper said, pulling her close to him, "You can do them next year, I promise."

"But Emmett-" She began.

"I'll fight Emmett to the death if I have to." He told her, trying to keep his voice serious, "I won't break my promise."

Alice trusted him; he hadn't broken a promise he'd made her yet.

She stood on tip toe and picked up where they'd left off before Emmett's interruption...

_~On the tenth day of Christmas my true love sent to me, Ten Lords-a-Leaping.~_

* * *

**A/N: Kinda cheated a bit there...but what else was I supposed to do for ten lords a leaping? ;);) Pleease review, it's almost finished! :)**

**see you tomorrow ;)**


	11. The Eleventh Day Of Christmas

**The eleventh day of Christmas**

Alice skipped down the steps in her new party dress, a smile plastered over her face. She jumped from the eleventh step up, and Jasper expertly caught her before she hit the cold wooden floor.

"How do I look?" She asked, jumping out of his arms and spinning around.

"You look-" Jasper began.

"Auntie Ali you look like a princess!" A child like voice called from the front door. Alice spun around and opened her arms as Renesmee flew into them.

"What are you doing here, Nessie?" Alice asked. Bella, Edward, and Renesmee had been in London for the last two weeks, and they were supposed to be staying for Christmas.

"We decided to fly home early." Bella said brightly, following her daughter through the door. Edward came behind with an annoyed look on his face.

"Renesmee went into a panic about Santa not being able to find her in London." He said, "She screamed until we agreed to take her home."

"Well that was silly, Ness." Alice said, "You know Santa has GPS."

"He does?" Renesmee asked, a confused look on her face.

"Uh-huh." Alice said, "And it's got directions to where every boy and girl are. You're born with a tracker inside you, so he knows where you are at all times."

Renesmee's eyes widened, "That. Is. So. Cool!" She turned to her parents, "This means we can go back to London!"

"Are you kidding?" Edward asked, "It's Christmas Eve. Now we're home, we're staying home."

Renesmee pouted, but Alice just laughed and picked her up by her ankles, dangling her upside down, "We'll have _loads_ of fun, won't we Ness?"

"Alice, be careful!" Bella said, watching her daughter anxiously. Alice just rolled her eyes.

"Come on, we have to get you dressed up! They'll be here soon!" She said.

"Who?" Edward asked.

"The Finley's!" Alice said, "They're coming over for Christmas!"

The Finley's were distant relatives of the Cullens, who'd been living in Scotland for the past four hundred years. Edward frowned as he remembered the fight he'd gotten into a few years ago with one of the Finley boys after hearing his rather disgusting thoughts about Rosalie.

"Don't worry," Alice said, as if reading Edward's own mind, "Richard isn't invited."

With that, she carried Renesmee upstairs to put her in a dress to meet her family.

~o.O.o~

The Finley's arrived an hour later, brandishing gifts and merriment. The family stayed up well into the night, and when Renesmee looked as if she could fall asleep at any moment, Alice and Jasper volunteered to put her to bed.

"Wait!" Alice cried when they were half way up the stairs, "We forgot about Santa!"

Renesmee's eyes snapped wide open at the mention of the man, "We have to leave him milk, and cookies, and carrots for the reindeers, and-"

"Shh," Alice hushed, "We will! Come on!"

She grabbed Renesmee's hand and pulled her down the stairs, and Jasper watched as his wife grew just as excited as Renesmee herself. They threw open the refrigerator door and peered inside. "Milk!"

Alice poured out a glass and raided the cupboard until she found cookies, arranging them neatly on a plate. Renesmee darted round the kitchen, "Carrots! Don't forget the carrots!"

Alice frowned, "I don't think we have any carrots, sweetie."

Renesmee stopped, staring up at Alice with tears in her eyes, "But the reindeer!"

Alice opened a drawer and looked inside, "Reindeer eat potatoes, right?" Renesmee looked doubtful, "I'm sure they do."

Alice grabbed two potatoes and placed them next to the cookies. "All done!"

Renesmee still looked doubtful, but she smiled, "Now what?"

"Now we go to bed." Alice said.

"But I'm not tired any more!" She insisted. Jasper frowned at Alice and she looked back guiltily, knowing she was the reason Renesmee was now wide awake.

"Nessie, if you don't go to sleep then Santa won't come and leave you presents." Alice said. Renesmee wavered. "And I have it on good authority that he's got you a big girl bike."

Renesmee's mouth dropped open, "Really?! How do you know?!"

"I know someone who works for him." Alice said with a wink, "But don't tell your parents I told you, 'kay?"

"'kay!" Renesmee said with a grin, "Can we go to bed now?"

"Of course we can." Alice said, looking at Jasper triumphantly.

They took Renesmee up to her room, and tucked her into bed. When she asked to be read a story, Jasper made one up about reindeer and elves. Alice listened just as intently as Renesmee, loving the sound of his voice and giggling when he put on the different voices.

When she'd finally gone to sleep, they closed the door quietly behind them. Alice smiled at Jasper, "You'd make such a great Dad."

Jasper smiled back, both of them happy and sad at the same time. They'd both love children, but at the same time they knew they had all they needed in each other.

A sound erupted from downstairs, deafeningly loud.

Jasper frowned, "Are those bagpipes?"

Alice leaned over the staircase and peered downstairs. The Finley's and the Cullen's had combined to make eleven people, each one attempting to play the bagpipes. Alice stared, "What are you doing?"

"It's tradition." Isla Finley called back with a laugh, "Gotta play bagpipes on Christmas Eve."

Renesmee's door flew open, "Is it Christmas yet?"

Alice and Jasper looked at her with a grown. She sped past them downstairs, "It's Christmas! Where's my bike?"

"Alice!" Bella called exasperatedly from downstairs.

A sheepish smiled crossed Alice's face, "You gotta love family at Christmas, right?"

_~On the eleventh day of Christmas my true love sent to me, Eleven Pipers Piping.~_

* * *

**A/N: Wasn't sure if I was going to bring Renesmee/Bella into this, but I did in the end...you like?! Review ;)**

**See you tomorrow :)**


	12. The Twelfth Day Of Christmas

**The twelfth day of Christmas**

Jasper smiled down at his wife as the sun rose on Christmas morning. Another Christmas together.

Renesmee was already downstairs with Edward and Bella, opening her presents from Santa. Carlisle and Esme were in the kitchen, and Rosalie and Emmett still in their bedroom. The Finley's had spent the night scattered between Bella and Edward's and Rosalie and Emmett's houses.

Alice and Jasper enjoyed a moment of peace together, tucked up in the bed that they didn't need, before the family came back to the house one by one, trailing through the door and demanding presents. They joined the family and began opening gifts.

Renesmee was given the best presents, being the youngest and cutest of the lot. She received toys, books, and from Alice; clothes of course. The rest of the presents tended to be rather silly, because after buying presents for someone for almost a century, it gets hard to find them serious things. This year, the Cullen's had decided to do a Secret Santa; each person anonymously choosing one person's name from a hat and buying just that person a present.

Carlisle was given a stethoscope, Esme was given a dollhouse to decorate. Jasper received a little soldier figurine holding a confederate flag, Alice was given a "How to get over your shopping addiction" book. Edward got a giant floor piano that you played with your feet, Bella received plastic vampire fangs. Rosalie was given bleach blonde hair dye (to which she scowled and snapped that her hair was one hundred percent natural), and Emmett received the worst present of all. Well, for the rest of the family that is. He thought it was amazing.

Drums.

Someone had given Emmett a drum kit.

The guilty Secret Santa wouldn't own up, and the family had to wonder whether Emmett had picked his own name out of the hat.

As the family played with their new toys, Jasper took Alice's hand and led her upstairs to their room, "I know we weren't supposed to get presents for anyone except our Secret Santa...but I got you something anyway. I couldn't resist."

Alice giggled, "I got you something too! This whole shopping for only _one_ person thing was really bumming me out!"

Jasper laughed and shook his head. "I know it was meant as a joke but that book could really help you Darlin'..."

Alice punched him in the arm, "I'm not addicted to shopping." She ignored Jasper's raised eyebrow, "What did you get me?"

"Well you know I already gave you part of it..." Jasper said, and Alice smiled remembering her five rings and the little wooden box they lived in. "But there is more."

He walked over to Alice's closet and opened the doors, "Firstly, I extended your closet..."

Alice leapt from where she was sat on the bad and dashed into the walk in closet, which was now twice the size it used to be. She squealed, "Now I can buy more clothes!"

"Uh-huh..." Jasper said, considering whether he'd just done something crazy. "I also got you a little something to go in the closet."

Alice's eyes shone, "What is it?"

"Go and have a look." He said, gesturing to a curtain that hung at the end of the closet. Alice threw the curtain back and gasped. Stood in front of her was her wedding dress; pure white all over, strapless and tied around the waist with a sparkly gold ribbon. The skirt puffed out like a ball gown, but came short at the knee, patterned with little white flowers just barely visible against the white fabric. "You looked beautiful in this dress on our wedding day, and you've looked beautiful every day since."

"But...how?" Alice asked. The dress had been destroyed in a fire twenty years ago, when two vampires had tried to kill the Cullen family by burning their house to the ground. Alice had been devastated at the loss of her dress, and it brought her so much joy to see it again now.

"I found a dress maker who could copy it exactly from the photo." Jasper explained, "It's not the real dress, but-"

"Jasper, it's perfect!" Alice said, throwing her arms around him with a sob.

"Hey, Darlin', don't cry." Jasper said soothingly.

Alice sniffed and smiled up at Jasper, "Thank you."

When she'd collected herself enough, she fetched Jasper's present. "It's going to seem stupid in comparison to yours now."

"I'll love it anyway." Jasper promised.

Alice handed him the present, and he made a big show about feeling it, trying to guess what it was, "It's definitely a book of some sort...a hardback...an old book maybe?"

"Jasper!" Alice scolded with a giggle, "Just open it!"

Jasper carefully unwrapped the paper and looked down at the book in his hands. Then he looked up at Alice quizzically, "_'Great Heroes of the Civil War?'_"

"Open it." Alice instructed. Jasper did so, and on the first page was a message;

_You'll always be my hero._

_Turn to page 63._

Jasper gave Alice another quizzical look, but she didn't give him any answers, so he turned to the page the message instructed. There, with a full page spread, was Jasper William Whitlock. Jasper stared at the page for a long time, reading and reading every word. It described him as the youngest major in Texas, a noble soldier who fought and died for his country. The page had a little about his life before the army, some about the battles he'd fought, and a bit about why he was a great hero of the civil war. Jasper stared at the book for so long without saying anything, that Alice felt she had to break the silence.

"You don't like it do you?" She asked, biting her lip, "I'm sorry, Jazz! I didn't want to upset you! I-"

She stopped when he looked up at her and there eyes met, "Thank you, Alice."

It was enough to tell Alice was he was really feeling. To tell her that he _did_ indeed like it, very much so. She took his hand and squeezed it gently, knowing that Jasper was thinking of his human life sadly, but also fondly. Eventually, he turned to her again and smiled, "I love it, Darlin'. I really do."

She smiled back, both of them knowing that whilst their human lives would always be important to them, all they really needed was each other.

They stayed together that way, staring into each others eyes, until Emmett's drumming tore through their moment. Alice giggled and Jasper growled, "I'm going to kill whoever bought that moron drums."

He was laughing as he said it, both of them too happy to care about Emmett's interruption.

~o.O.o~

Later that night, they sat together on the sofa in Jasper's study, Alice on his lap with his chin rested on her head as they both read Jasper's book together. Jasper would laugh as he pointed out the odd person that he'd known or heard about, telling Alice funny stories and anecdotes to make her giggle.

In return, Alice told him about her time as a newborn vampire. She hadn't had anyone to show her the ropes, and only her future visions to rely on. Figuring out just how to be a vampire had been pretty funny at times, looking back on it now.

The clock struck midnight and the couple smiled at each other, "Another Christmas gone."

Alice grinned and let her mind wonder into the future. In exactly a years time, her and Jasper would be sat in this exact spot doing the exact same thing.

She returned her mind to the present and focussed her eyes on Jasper, looking up at him with a beam on her face, "I can't wait until next year."

"Darlin', neither can I."

* * *

**A/N: Heyy so...last chapter! Did you all like it?**

**This is actually the first fic I've finished all the way through! ;) Feel free to check out my other fics...there's some chaptered ones or there's Snapshots From A Photo Album which is a collection of random oneshots about Alice and Jasper...please read and review! :)**

**I'm sad Christmas is over...and like Alice and Jasper, I can't wait until next year! See you then ;)**


End file.
